1. Field of the Invention
The present apparatus concerns an attachment to a rifle. More particularly, the present invention concerns a muzzle-brake attachment to the forward end of a rifle to negate the forces associated with the firing of a rifle.
2. Prior Art
One example of prior attempts to address this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,289 issued Jul. 12, 1962 to Aulabaugh and is entitled, "MUZZLE BRAKE". Aulabaugh teaches an elongated tubular assembly which threadingly attached at the rearward end thereof to the forward end of a rifle barrel. The forward end of the muzzle brake has a plurality of loose radial slots formed therein. The muzzle brake further has protrusions formed in the tubular assembly to direct the expulsion of the gases formed therein during firing. This then attempts to effect an even expulsion of the gases by the radial slots thereof. Yet imbalances still occur, not compensated for by this design.
Another example of a muzzle brake is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,683 issued Jan. 16, 1973 to Kaltmann and is entitled, "MUZZLE-BRAKE WITH A FLASH HIDER FOR AUTOMATIC WEAPONS AND GUNS". Kaltmann teaches an integral member having at its rearward end a threaded extension for attachment to the rifle barrel. The medial portion of the integral member, which forms the muzzle brake, comprises a cylindrical shell with a central bore formed therein. A matrix of bores is distributed evenly around the member, the matrix having five rows of twelve bores each. However, the regular matrix does not achieve the force alleviation desired.
Still another example of an attempt to address the problem of alleviating the force associated with discharging a weapon is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,326 issued May 30, 1950 to Powell et alia and is entitled, "SHOT PATTERN CONTROL MUZZLE ATTACHMENT FOR FIREARMS". Powell teaches a cylindrical member having two rows of V-shaped slots formed therein to allow the gases to dispel therethrough. This design also does not achieve the balanced dispersion of the discharge forces sought for by firearm shooters.
It is to this end of balanced dispersion of the discharge forces of a rifle or similar firearm that the present invention is directed.